The Avengers: Age of Ultron(With Spider-Man and Wolverine)
by Ultimate Entertainment
Summary: This is my take on next summers Avengers Sequel. The title says it all about what makes it special. Also, just so there's no confusion, this is also sort of an alternate ending to TASM2. My version wouldn't have had Gwen's unnecessary death and Green Troll, I know what I said. Rated T just in case. Enjoy. Also, its told from the directors POV as he observes how the film turned out.
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1-

Director's POV as he observes how the film turned out.

I see logos for Marvel, Paramount, Sony, Columbia Pictures and 20th Century Fox. The screen is blank with ominous music playing. The screen fades into the first scene. I see a snowy forest.

The text at the bottom of the screen says "Germany."

I see 2 pairs of bare feet running through the snow. The camera changes and I see it is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, played by Elizabeth Olsen and Aaron Taylor-Johnson. They quickly hide behind a large tree to catch their breath. They are breathing very hard.

Wanda says "We're not gonna make it."

Pietro says "Hey."

He puts his hands on both sides of her face.

Pietro says "We'll make it. Its just…"

He is interrupted by the sound of footsteps in snow. Pietro puts a finger over his mouth to tell her to stay quiet. The camera pans out to their left. There are several HYDRA soldiers looking for them. The camera goes back to only Pietro and Wanda. Pietro begins to get angry and he begins to vibrate because of his super speed. He immediately zooms and attempts to take out the HYDRA agents. They start firing at him. He manages to take out a few of them but some of them get the drop on him and one of them knocks him out with the rear of their gun. Wanda was watching the whole thing. She starts to get upset and angry when they get Pietro. She then reveals herself to them. They aim their guns and fire at her. She deflects the bullets by gesturing her hands forward and creating a hex shield. She then channels her anger and creates a giant aura. She yells as she throws the hex at them throwing them all back and knocking them out. They all grunt as they fall. After she calms herself down, before she can go to check on her brother, a male voice speaks behind her.

A voice says "Foolish girl."

Before Wanda can turn around, the person injects her with a sedative to knock her out. She slowly starts to fade. She falls on her knees and her head starts to spin. The person is revealed to be Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, played by Thomas Kretschmann. He grabs Wandas chin.

Baron says "My dear Wanda. What did you think would happen? That you'd find refuge and eventually find your estranged father?"

Wanda finally collapses and falls face-down in the snow.

Baron says "Your father doesn't even know if you're alive."

The scene cuts to Wanda and Pietro being put back into their cells in a HYDRA base. Baron is watching from the outside of their cells. There is a guard next to him.

Baron says "Make sure they are better guarded…

He is about to walk off, but has another thought.

Baron says "And turn on the inhibitors as well."

The Guard says "Yes sir."

Baron walks off with a pleased face. The guard activates a small panel. A bright blue holographic control panel appears. The guard taps a few controls and walks off. The camera begins to zoom in on the holographic panel as the guard walks off. The control starts to glitch a few times and eventually turns a very dark red. The camera zooms in all the way as the film title appears.

The title says "The Avengers."

A new smaller texts fades in right below the first.

The second text says "Age of Ultron."

The title fades away and the screen is blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2-

I see an English Flag flapping in the wind, when suddenly, a light thwip sound is heard and a web-string attaches to the ball on top of the flagpole. A figure flies quickly across the camera.

The figure yells "WOOO!"

The camera follows the figure and is revealed to be Spider-Man, play by Andrew Garfield, swinging through London.

The text at the bottom of the screen says "London, England, 6 months later."

Spider-Man says "Good Morning London!"

A large group of Spider-Man fan-boys and fan-girls notice him when he webs and swings toward them from Big Ben.

A random Fan-girl yells "Its Spidey."

They all cheer and some of them stretch out their hands to try and get a high-five from him, but one on the end of the line holds out a file folder.

Spider-Man says "Hey guys!"

Spider-Man lets out his hand and starts high-fiving them as he swings past them and ends up with the folder stuck to his hand. He turns his head back.

Spider-Man yells back "Hey I think you…"

He sees that the guy who held out the folder is gone. He looks back at the folder as he continues to swing. The folder has two text stickers on it.

The first text sticker 1 reads

"Data File: Richard Parker 1961-2002

Property of SHIELD

Classified

Authorized by Fury, Nicholas J."

The second text sticker 2 says

"Data File: Mary Parker 1965-2002

Property of SHIELD

Classified

Authorized by Fury, Nicholas J."

Spider-Mans Spider-sense goes off. He looks forward and a bus honks.

Spider-Man says "Oh Crap!"

He tugs on his web and flings upward to get out of the way and manages to hold onto the folder. He jumps onto the roof of an apartment building to look at the folder again. He jumps and lands on the balcony of what is revealed to be Peter and Gwens apartment. When he gets inside he takes off his mask. He is about to pull on the top fold to rip the tape holding it shut and open it, but he stops right before he does. He goes into the bedroom, opens the closet, opens his fathers briefcase, puts it inside and shuts the door hard as the screen goes black after he shuts it.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3-

The scene cuts. I see Stark Tower from the sky until the camera starts to zoom in closer to the tower and then suddenly starts flying down and passes down underground where I see a gigantic base. There is a giant curved wall with about 60 window panels. 5 random ones are open with Iron Man suits of various design are on panels sticking out of their cases with robotic arms making adjustments and upgrades to the suits. Tony Stark, played by Robert Downey Jr. is on one of the panels working on one of the suits. Tony grunts.

Tony says "Hey!"

Tony taps the robot claw on the head.

Tony says "Stop it. You keep tightening it like that and the whole arms gonna fall off.

The robot claw squeaks and then proceeds to loosen the gears it was tightening. Tony's head set goes off, informing him that someone is trying to get a hold of him. He taps the button on the right side.

Tony says "Yello'."

The audio is half static and can barely be made out.

Tony says "Wait whawhat? Say that again."

Tony taps the side of his com-set and it shrieks in his ear before the audio clears up. Tony reacts to the loud noise from his com-set.

Tony says "Ah! Okay, say that again."

On the com is the voice of Jarvis, played by Paul Bettany. Tony continues to work on the suit.

Jarvis says "Sorry sir. I appear to have been infected with a virus of some sort. Im running diagnostics as we speak."

Tony says "Is that it?"

Jarvis says "No sir. I was attempting to inform you that a Sam Wilson is here to see you."

Tony says "Have Hill tell him to schedule a meeting. Im busy."

Jarvis says "He also mentioned that he's a friend of Captain Rogers."

Tony groans.

Tony says "I'll be right there."

Tony begins walking in the opposite direction of the suit. The scene cuts to a slight close up shot of Maria Hill, played by Cobie Smulders, as she taps her earpiece. I see she is sitting at the front desk of Stark Tower and Sam Wilson, played by Anthony Mackie, is standing in front of the desk with his hands in his pocket.

Maria says "He'll be here shortly."

Sam nods.

Maria says "You should know he can be…"

She is interrupted by Sam.

Sam says "I know. Cap warned me."

They both chuckle and Maria looks back at her computer screen, but before she can do anything on it, they both look towards the elevator because they can hear it coming up the tube. It opens and Tony walks up to Sam and stops when he is 4 feet away from him. Tony looks at Maria. She nods and he looks back at him.

Tony says "Ive heard a lot about you kid."

Sam says "Thank you sir."

Tony says "Oh who said it was a compliment?"

Tony waves his hand and several holographic monitors appear, showing background information, records and surveillance footage of Sam flying around, fighting the Insight helicarriers from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Tony touches and enlarges one of the videos.

Tony says "Your tactics are… mediocre. But you do know how to use a flight suit."

Sam says "Yeah that's why Im…"

Tony interrupts him.

Tony says "Jarvis started working on the specs and upgrades 30 seconds ago.

Sam is surprised how quick he was to start on his new flight suit.

Sam says "Uh, thanks?"

Tony waves his hand again and the holoscreens disappear.

Tony says "So… where is the Red, White and Blue boy scout?"

Sam says "Said he had something to take care of. Had to visit a friend."

The scene cuts. We see Steve Rogers, played by Chris Evans, and Peggy Carter, played by Hayley Atwell at a table in a large room filled with elderly residence talking with visitors. Steve is sitting in a chair and Peggy is still in her wheelchair.

Peggy says "Any luck finding Bucky?"

Steve sighs.

Steve says "No. Every time I feel like Im about to find him, he's gone."

Peggy says "Maybe he just doesn't want to be found."

Steve says "Maybe."

Steves phone in his pocket goes off. He pulls it out and opens it.

A text message says "Time to meet."

Steve gets up from his chair, puts his phone back in his pocket and begins walking out. He stops when he is next to Peggy.

Steve says "I'll see you later Peg."

Steve kisses the top of her head and continues on his way out. Peggy smiles but doesn't watch as he leaves. As he is walking out of the room, Sharon Carter, played by Emily Vancamp, passes him. They smile at each other as they pass each other.

Sharon says "Captain."

Steve says "Sharon."

Steve continues walking down the hall but he stops when he notices an old photo of him hung up among many old war photos. The photo shows him standing next to Logan, played by Hugh Jackman. Steve thinks for a moment and keeps walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4-

The scene cuts. The camera is close up on Clint Barton/Hawkeye, played by Jeremy Renner. He has an arrow loaded on his bow and is completely still. He has an eye scope on his left eye. The camera changes and I see he is on top of a snowy hill, looking down at a large castle. I also see that Nick Fury, played by Samuel L. Jackson, is lying on the ground next to him, looking through a pair of binoculars. The camera changes again to where it is looking through Hawkeyes eye piece. Both Hawkeye and Fury are watching as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, played by Scarlett Johansson, is sneaking up on a guard at the front gate. The camera changes and is now down with Black Widow. She taps the guard on the shoulder.

Black Widow says "Hey."

She startles him and before he can even aim his gun at her, she punches him in the face and then electrocutes him with her wrist weapons. He has a small seizure and blacks out. She touches her ear-com after putting a small device on the security camera above her. A light turns on.

Black Widow says "All clear."

Hawkeye releases the arrow. It pulls a cord down with it. When it lands near where Black Widow is standing, it forms a zip-line. Hawkeye and Fury get back on their feet. Hawkeye backs up and gestures for him to go first.

Hawkeye says "After you."

Nick picks up a handle bar stick, attaches it to the line and slides down. After taking off his eye piece and putting it in his back pocket, Hawkeye clicks a button on his bow that allows him to turn it into a handle bar for him to use. He jumps off the cliff. The scene goes into slow motion. The slow motion stops when his bow clicks onto the line and he zips down. He gets to the bottom, takes his bow off of the line and clicks his bow to its collapsed mode and puts it on his back. Nick is standing at a control panel with a hacking device attempting to open the gates. Natasha smirks at Clint's showing off.

Natasha says "Show off."

Clint scoffs. The gate computer beeps and the gate unlocks.

Nick says "Lets go."

They all walk through the gate and up to the entrance of the castle. The three pull out guns. Nick busts the doors in and they all aim their guns and look around. The room is empty and half dark. They hear a voice coming from the nearby largely wide staircase 10 feet in front of them and point their guns. There is a figure hiding in the shadows.

The voice says "So Fury. You decided to resurface."

The figure steps out of the shadow and reveals to be Baron and they are shocked to see that he is holding Loki's Tesseract scepter from the first Avengers film. As soon as Clint sees it, his eyes widen and his finger twitches and he pulls the trigger. The scepter glows and makes a whirring sound.

Baron says "Children."

(The camera changes to a first-person view of someone who appears to be moving at super-speed on Nick, Natasha and Clints right. Whoever it is they speed pass and knocks Clint out of the way and the bullet hits the ceiling. Clint grunts as he is thrown against the wall. It turns out to be Pietro who appears to be under the same trance that he was put under by Loki in the first film. Nick and Natasha start shooting at Baron, but Wanda shows up under the same trance as her brother and creates a hex to deflect the bullets. After Nick and Natasha give up shooting, Wanda throws the hex at them and throws them to the floor. We go back to Clint taking on Pietro. Pietro is speeding around grunting and attempting to shake off Clint who has his arms around his neck after trying to tackle him. Pietro does manage to shake off Clint and ends up throwing Clint toward the closed front doors. Clint is a little hacked off.

Clint says "All right Speedy Gonzalez!"

Clint pulls his bow, expands it, taps the buttons on his bow that controls his quiver, pulls an arrow and shoots it, but Pietro uses his abilities to catch the arrow and instantly throw the arrow back at him. Clint jumps out of the way and the arrow explodes and destroys the wall and doors. The blast force sends Pietro flying back. He hits his head and is knocked out. Wanda is still trying to take out Nick and Natasha but her hexes can't hit them because they keep moving. Clint is caught under some debris from the explosion but he manages to move it off of him. He hears Natasha and Nick scream in pain. He looks and sees that Wanda has them both caught in hexes that are shocking them. Clint clicks his bow again. He pulls an arrow and aims at the ceiling above Wanda. He releases. The camera follows the arrow. The camera is focused on the cylinder head of the arrow. The head splits 4 ways and starts spinning and fires 4 lasers that cause a small piece of the ceiling to fall and knock Wanda out. Nick and Natasha are released and Wanda falls to the ground. Clint starts running toward Nick and Natasha. As he passes Pietro, he shoots an arrow that ties up his legs. He gets to Nick and Natasha.

Clint says "You alright?"

Natasha has a hand on her head and groans.

Nick says "We'll live."

Clint looks up at the stairs and back at Nick.

Clint says "Where's Von Strucker?"

Nick and Natasha look toward the stairs to see that Baron Von Strucker is gone. The 3 of them look at Wanda and Pietro.

Natasha says "Who the heck are they?"


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5-

The scene cuts and I see Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters from the outside.

The text at the bottom of the screen says "Westchester, New York."

The scene cuts to Logan teaching a history class. He has a Holographic screen behind him showing historic photos from World War II and telling the students about his experience.

Logan says "Any questions?"

A random student in the front row raises their hand. Logan nods.

The student says "Did you ever get to meet… Captain America?

(Logan chuckles. He opens his mouth and is about to answer, but before he can, the bell rings and all the students leave. A small holographic pad appears on Logans desk. It shows that Professor Xavier, played by Patrick Stewart, is calling him. He taps the answer button after all the students have left and then starts cleaning up and stacking papers.)

Logan says "Yeah?"

Xavier says "Logan, would you mind coming to my office? You have a visitor."

Logan is confused. The scene cuts to Logan walking into Xavier's office. He sees that someone is talking with Xavier. Logan knocks on the open door. Logan's visitor is Steve. Steve looks at him.

Steve says "Jim."

Xavier looks pleased and triggers his hover-chair to float him out of his office. He stops when he is next to Steve. He extends his hand to shake it.

Xavier says "Well… It was a pleasure to meet you Captain…

Steve shakes Xavier's hand and then lets go.

Xavier says "But I have some business to attend to."

Xavier leaves and Logan looks back at Steve. He smiles and scoffs.

Logan says "Thought I'd heard that the late and great Steve Rogers was back from the dead.

Steve: Well you know what they say. Legends never die.

They both laugh.

Logan says "Maybe."

The scene cuts. They are now outside on a bench, watching a large group of young students playing in the yard of the mansion, all using their various abilities in the games they are playing.

Steve says "You've really built something here Jim."

Logan laughs.

Steve says "What?"

Logan says "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

Steve says "Hm. Lucky Jim. Nothing could keep him down. But I guess now something does in a way."

Logan says "Hm. What about you? How you adjusting to the 21st century?"

Steve says "It gets easier."

Logan says "I heard about that Winter Soldier guy. You ever find out who he was?"

Steve instantly has a quick flashback of when he first saw Bucky's face after his mask was torn off and he didn't even recognize him.

Steve says "Yeah… But nobody I knew personally.

Logan says "Well something tells me you didn't just come here to catch up."

Steve says "Right. I came to offer you a job. Well not a job. More like… An opportunity."

Logan says "What? You want me to become Captain Canada?"

Steve says "We could use someone like you Ji… Logan.

Logan is surprised and somewhat intrigued, but his expression tells Steve that he doesn't accept. Steve stands up and reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls a card out of his jacket.

Steve says "Well, if you change your mind."

He hands the card to Logan and he takes it and looks at it. It is a Stark Industries card.

Steve says "Good seeing you Logan."

Steve leaves. Logan watches as he leaves for a second and then looks back at the card. The scene cuts. I see Xavier hover up to a door holding a tray of food. He opens the door and inside is Erik Lehnsherr, played by Ian McKellan, in a hospital bed. He is looking out the window from the bed, watching the children play.

Xavier says "Good morning."

Erik is silent for a few seconds.

Erik says "Did you ever wonder about having children Charles?"

Xavier Hovers toward him and sets the tray on his bedside table.

Xavier says "Haven't we all?"

Erik is silent. Xavier regrets saying that.

Xavier says "Im sorry."

Erik turns his head and is now looking at the ceiling.

Erik says "I did my best to protect them, but failed.

Erik turns his head again to look at Xavier. Xavier smiles in attempt to cheer him up.

Xavier says "You'll find them someday old friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6-

The scene cuts. It is back in London at night. We see the balcony of Peter and Gwen's apartment. The door is open. The scene cuts to inside the bedroom where Peter is taking off the top part of his Spider-Man suit. He still has his web shooters on his wrist. He looks lost in thought. Suddenly Gwen, played by Emma Stone, walks in and notices his troubled looking face. She walks up to the side of the bed.

Gwen says "You okay?"

Peter snaps out of it and looks at her.

Peter says "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Gwen gives him an annoyed look. Peter sighs of defeat. He webs the closet door, twists his wrist so that the web will twist the nob, pulls the door open, retracts the web, shoots another at his father's briefcase and pulls the briefcase to him. He reaches inside and pulls out the folder he got from the guy in the fan line. He throws it on the bed toward her. She picks it up, sits down on the bed and then examines the folder. She is surprised.

Gwen says "They worked for SHIELD."

Peter is slightly frustrated.

Peter says "Just when I think it's over…"

Gwen notices the tape keeping the folder shut, telling her that Peter hasn't opened it yet.

Gwen says "You gonna open it?"

Peter rubs his eyes.

Peter says "I don't know."

Gwen pulls out her phone. She tries to open it, but the screen becomes scratchy for a few seconds. For brief seconds if you look close, at one point you can make out the image of Iron Man armor specs. She gives up trying to use it and puts it away. She picks the file back up.

Gwen says "Alright."

She opens a nearby drawer, throws it in and shuts it. She pulls up the covers of the bed.

Gwen says "We'll deal with it later. For now, let's just go to sleep.

She realizes the balcony door is still open.

Gwen says "Hey can you get the door?"

Peter clears his head.

Peter says "Yeah. Sure."

Peter begins resetting his right web shooter because he turned them both off after he got the file from the closet. The scene cuts to outside. It turns out the apartment next to theirs is the home of Jane Foster, played by Natalie Portman, and Darcy, played by Kat Dennings, walks out onto Jane's apartments balcony with a cup of coffee that is steaming. She walks up to the edge to look over the city. She takes a sip of her coffee, but before she can swallow, she hears the thwip of Peter's web shooter. She looks in the direction of the sound, and her eyes widen at the sight of seeing the spider-web stuck to the doorknob and then pulled shut by it.

Darcy spits her coffee over the edge.

Darcy yells "JANE!"

A random man on the street below yells in pain after the hot coffee she spit out lands on him, but we don't see him.

The man yells "OW!"

Darcy runs back to edge and looks down.

Darcy yells "SORRY!"

She runs back into the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7-

The scene cuts. I see Bruce Banner, played by Mark Ruffalo, walking around the underground Stark Industries base looking down at a tablet working on something. He passes the armor wall. One of the suits of one of the lower panels is sticking out of its case but there is no one working on it and there are no robot arms around. The suit has a gunmetal color. Its left shoulder pad has a small stamp on it that reads "Mark 48." As Bruce passes, the suits eyes light up red and the suit makes a light whirring sound. It begins to slowly turn its head, but Bruce hears the sound and instantly turns around to look at the suit, but its eyes are no longer lit and the whirring has stopped. Bruce shrugs and continues walking. The camera changes to where it is focused on Bruce who is looking back down at the tablet, when suddenly, the suit jumps him and attempts to choke him. Bruce has his hands gripped onto the suits arms, trying to escape but it does nothing. Luckily, Bruce is close to a work bench with a power drill on it. He attempts to reach for it. He manages to grab it. He turns it to full speed and jams the spinning drill-head into the armors face. Some sparks fly after a streaking sound and the suit releases Bruce. It loses its balance for a moment which causes it to stumble a few steps away from Bruce. Bruce's heart meter starts beeping. He gasps for air as soon as he is released. The suit regains its balance and it faces Bruce. The lower half of the mask is dented and there is a large hole where the right optic should be. The suit begins walking toward Bruce. Suddenly, the nearby elevator shaft lowers an elevator unit down. The doors open and Maria and Sam are in it, they were talking, but then they are shocked at the sight of what is going on. The camera goes back to the suit walking toward Bruce. The suit aims its arm to fire a repulsor blast at him. It charges the blast.

Maria is behind him.

Maria yells "HEY!"

The suit turns around and before it can react, she slices off the suits head with a chainsaw. The suit loses balance again, and just before it can regain it. Sam tackles it, pushing it to the ground. Sam grabs a nearby power cord on the ground and unhinges it. It begins to spark rapidly.

Sam says "Lights out!"

Sam jams the power cord into the suits arc reactor chest. The suits arms and legs shake for a few seconds and then stops after the electricity overloads it. Maria walks up after dropping the chainsaw on the ground and offers Sam her hand. He takes it and she pulls him to his feet. They are both breathing heavily.

Maria says "Well… That happened."

Maria looks and gestures toward Bruce who is leaning against a work bench, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. His heart monitor's beeping becomes slower and eventually stops beeping. Maria and Sam get up to him.

Maria says "You alright Banner?"

Bruce nods.

Bruce says "Yeah."

Sam says "So would someone like to point out what the heck just happened?"

Bruce walks up to look at the now destroyed suit and Sam and Maria follow.

Bruce says "I came down to update the computer software. I walked passed it and thought I heard it moving. I looked back and it was the same way I saw it before. Then as soon as I turned away it jumped me."

Maria says "Could've been worse? Could've been the big one."

Bruce nods in agreement.

Sam says "What big one?"

Maria says "You don't wanna know. Let's get it upstairs, maybe find out why it went berserk."

Maria walks up to the elevator and opens the doors.

Bruce says to Sam "Help me lift this thing will ya?"

Sam says "Yeah."

Sam steps around to the legs of the suit and puts his hands under the knees of it and Bruce reaches his hands under the suits shoulders.

Bruce says "Okay. 1. 2. 3."

They both grunt as they lift the suit and carry it to the elevator. They eventually reach the inside of the elevator. They drop the suit onto the floor and the suit clanks on impact. Sam and Bruce sigh of relief and lean against the wall of the elevator. Sam extends his hand for Bruce to shake.

Sam says "Sam Wilson."

Bruce takes Sam's hand and shakes it.

Bruce says "Bruce Banner."

The elevator doors shut and the scene cuts. It is back in London. We see the hall of the apartment building. The door to Peter and Gwen's apartment opens and Gwen walks out and is looking down at her phone after jolting her bag up onto her shoulder. A few seconds later, the next door over opens and Darcy steps out and gives a small wave.

Darcy says "Morning neighbor."

Gwen is slightly annoyed. She looks at her to acknowledge her but then looks back at her phone and continues on her way.

Gwen says "Hi Darcy."

Darcy sees that the door to Gwen's apartment is slowly closing. She signals to someone who is still in Jane's apartment and out steps Ian Boothby, played by Jonathon Howard.

Darcy whispers "Let's go! Quick!"

They manage to get inside before the door shuts and just as Gwen is about to get onto an elevator. She hears the door shut and looks toward it. She sees nothing and just goes onto the elevator. The scene goes back to Darcy and Ian inside the apartment. They start walking around and looking around.

Ian says "So what are we looking for?"

Darcy says "I don't know. Something… Spider-Manny."

They walk into the bedroom. Ian walks up to the drawers near the left side of the bed. He opens one of the drawers. The scene cuts over to inside Jane's apartment. I see Erik Selvig, played by Stellan Skarsgard, and Jane sitting at the kitchen table. Jane is working on something on her computer and Erik is just eating a bowl of cereal. Thor, played by Chris Hemsworth, walks up, not in his armor and just wearing clothes similar to what he wore in the first Thor movie, carrying a plate. He looks around for a second.

Thor says "Where are Darcy and Ian?"

Erik and Jane look at him, but before they can do anything else or answer, they all hear a loud yet muffled scream coming from outside.

Jane says "Oh great."

The scene cuts back to Darcy and Ian. Ian apparently found one of Peter's web cartridges and accidentally pressed a button that covers a giant web over his face. The loud muffled scream was Ian's. Darcy is attempting to pull the webbing off but is unsuccessful. Ian's voice is muffled because of the web on his face.

Ian yells "Get it off!"

Darcy says "Im trying."

Ian yells louder "GET IT OFF!"

Darcy says "I'M TRYING!"

Thor drops onto the balcony with Jane and Erik using Mjolnir, opens the door and walks inside. Jane is angry.

Jane says "What are you doing in here?"

They all begin arguing, but they are all silent when they hear someone clear their throat loudly. The camera changes and I see that it is Peter in his Spider-Man suit with half of the mask up, showing his mouth. He is still for a second and then quickly pulls the rest of his mask down. I hear his spider-sense go off right before Darcy quickly grabs her tazor from her pocket and shoots it at Peter. It catches and shocks him. He shakes for a moment.

Peter says "Not again."

Peter falls onto the floor. They all watch as he falls. Peter quickly recovers and starts groaning.

Jane says "You just tazored Spider-Man."

Darcy says "I just tazored Spider-Man!"

Thor realizes that no one is going to help him up, so he walks up and offers his hand. Peter groans again and swings his arm up. Thor grips it and yanks him up.

Peter goes "WO!"

Peter regains his balance when Thor lets go of his hand and he is back on his feet.

Peter: Thanks.

Peter looks back over at Jane, Erik, Darcy and Ian, who still has the web on his face, and realizes he needs to think of something fast.

Peter says "I uh…"

Erik says "Don't bother son."

Peter sighs of defeat and pulls off his mask. Peters face is angry.

Darcy says "HA! I knew he was…"

Darcy is interrupted by an angry Jane.

Jane says through her teeth. "Darcy!"

Jane calms down a bit and looks back toward Peter.

Jane says "I am so sorry about this Peter. We promise… We won't tell anyone."

Jane and Darcy begin walking out and Erik attempts to lead Ian out. Ian bumps into a support beam.

Ian says "Ow."

Thor is still standing next to Peter. There is an awkward silence.

Thor says "Well… It was a pleasure meeting you."

Peter says "You too."

Thor leaves and as soon as the door shuts, Peter lets out a giant sigh of relief. The scene cuts back to Thor. Erik is cutting the web off of Ian's face. Ian gasps for air when it is taken off. Thor hangs his hammer on the coat rack.

Jane says "What were you thinking?"

Darcy says "What? I thought I saw a spider web line last night, and what do you know? Spider-Man lives next door to us."

Jane says "I figured that out like 3 months ago."

Darcy says "What?! Well maybe you should have told me that before I tried to break into his apartment."

Jane says "Would it really have stopped you?"

Darcy is about to argue differently, but admits defeat.

Darcy says "Good point."

Thor chuckles at the argument. He passes by Jane's desktop and sees a YouTube webpage up that Darcy found. The video is paused. Thor taps the spacebar and the video plays. It turns out the video is a phone-video recording of when Spider-Man took on the Rhino. Thor is intrigued and pulls up a chair and examines the video.


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8-

The scene cuts. I see the damaged Iron Man suit put onto an examination table located in the middle of the city-view floor of Stark Tower. The camera pans out and I see Tony examining the suit. Maria, Sam and Bruce are there looking at the suit as well. There are holographic projections examining the suits mainframe, weapons, etc. to try and find out why it attacked Bruce. Maria is tapping controls on one of the holograms.

Maria says "No signs of anyone or anything hacking into it.

Tony walks up to the table and pops the chest off to look inside it.

Maria says "And even if there were, the suit was completely shut down."

Tony says "No sign of hardware damage or tampering."

Jarvis says "It appears to have been infected with the same virus that has been affecting my system. However any traces of said virus have dissolved."

Sam says "Well that's a relief."

Bruce says "I still think we should burn the suit. Just to be safe."

Tony sighs.

Tony with sarcastic disappointment says "Great."

A pair of large white cylinder's lower from the ceiling as Tony walks up to a rising control panel. They angle to fire disintegrate the suits remains. They begin to whir. Tony presses a large bright purple button that causes the cylinders to fire bright purple beams at the suit remains and disintegrates them. Sam, Maria and Bruce shield their eyes. After three seconds, the blast light fades and the cylinders retract as the control panel lowers back under the floor.

Tony says "Shame. That was my favorite."

Bruce says "They've all been your favorite at some point."

The scene instantly cuts to a close up shot of Pietro's eye. It has just opened quickly. He rapidly blinks 5 times. The camera instantly changes and we see that he is strapped down to a hospital bed with Nick sitting in a chair next to the bed. Pietro struggles when he realizes he is restrained.

Nick says "Morning."

Pietro is angry

Pietro says "Where's Wanda?"

Fury is silent for a second too long.

Pietro yells "WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

Fury gestures to try and convince him to calm down.

Fury says "Your sister is fine."

Pietro looks at the restraint on his right wrist. He attempts to vibrate and phase through it.

Fury says "That won't work son. It's laced with gravitonium."

Pietro stops vibrating and groans in pain.

Nick says "How you feel?"

Pietro says "Dizzy. What happened?"

Fury says "What do you remember?"

Pietro says "We were trying to escape, but they got the drop on us, knocked us out and took us back. Next thing I know, Strucker, he's…

Nick says "I know who he is. He's how we found you two."

Pietro says "Right. Anyway… Next thing I know, he's sticking this glowing staff at my chest and…

Pietro sees a nearby clock with the date on it.

Pietro says "And that was six months ago.

He looks back at Nick.

Pietro says "What happened to me?"

Nick: That "glowing staff" is a weapon that also happens to inflict mind control. But clearly Strucker had a stronger control than we've seen before.

Pietro says "Where am I?"

Nick says "Safe. That's all you need to know right now. Now I'll let you lose, but you gotta promise me you won't try to run. Deal?"

Pietro says "I wanna see my sister."

Nick says "Alright."

Nick undoes the right restraint and then gets up to reach over and undo the left restraint. Pietro sits up on the bed and then gets on to his feet. Nick extends his hand.

Nick says "Nick Fury."

Pietro is hesitant but then feels that Nick is trustworthy. He shakes Nick's hand.

Pietro says "Pietro."


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9-

I see Bruce standing at a telephone booth. He is finishing dialing a number and it starts ringing. It rings on for about 20 seconds but the call goes to a voicemail of Betty Ross, played by Liv Tyler.

Betty voicemail says "Hi. It's Betty. Be sure to call you back."

The voice mail beeps.

Bruce says "Hey. It's uh… It's me. Bruce. Look, I know I've been gone…

Bruce scoffs.

Bruce continues "A really long time, but… I just really needed to talk to you. Just, just please call me.

Bruce considers hanging up, but puts the phone back to his ear.

Bruce says "I love you."

He quickly hangs up the phone and gets out of the booth and starts walking away from it. The camera pans up and we see Oscorp Tower in the distance. We cut to see the "Special Projects" level of the building. The elevator comes down, the door slides open to the right and out walks Alistair Smythe, played by B.J. Novak. He is on his phone talking with someone.

Alistair says "Yes. Yes Mr. Fiers. Im here now Mr. Fiers. Uh.

He looks around confused.

Alistair says "Which one is it?

He hears Fiers tell him something but I don't hear it. He looks toward Panel door 6 and walks up to the control panel. He types in a code and the door rises. We see on a mechanical stand, a container filled with a swarming number of flying, spiderlike nano-bots. You can see on Alistair's face that he is disturbed by them. He gulps. Fiers tells him something on the phone.

Alistair says "Yes. Yes they are."

The camera closes up on the tank and pans down slowly and shows that the container has a small computer screen that is listing information about the nano-bots. At the top of the screen, a text reads "Spider-Slayers." The scene immediately cuts to Alistair rushing to attach the container to a nearby suction hole. When it is clicked in, it whistles and the Spider-Slayers are drained out. A part of the back wall opens up and reveals an empty and much larger container. The Spider-Slayers flood into the container. Alistair is startled when the Spider-Slayers seem to burst and multiply exponentially and swarm around the container faster than before. Some mechanical arms lower from the ceiling, take the container from the wall and put it where the old container was. The scene cuts and I see Peter sitting at a table at an outdoor coffee shop. He is on his laptop about to send some Spider-Man photographs to a London newspaper. We then see that Thor has just bought a cup of coffee and is about to leave but then notices Peter. He walks toward him.

Thor says "Peter."

Peter looks up towards him. He is surprised to see him in such a public place.

Peter says "Hi."

Thor looks at the empty seat of the table.

Thor says "May I?"

Peter gestures, telling him yes and Thor sits down in the empty chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10-

The scene cuts back to the secret SHIELD base that Wanda and Pietro were taken to. We see them sitting in interrogation chairs and Billy Koenig, played by Patton Oswalt, is at the controls and standing next to him is Jemma Simmons, played by Elizabeth Henstridge.

Billy says "Your names?"

Pietro says "Pietro… Maximoff."

Wanda says "Wanda… Maximoff."

Simmons says "Birth Date?"

Pietro says "January 10th, 1993"

Billy looks at Wanda.

Billy says "And you?

Pietro gestures.

Pietro says "We're twins."

Billy says "Where are you from?"

Pietro says "Ukraine."

Jemma says "Mothers name?"

Wanda says "Magda… Maximoff."

Billy says "Fathers name?"

Pietro says "Erik… Lehnsherr."

Billy says "What is your affiliation with…

Billy looks at his notes to read out a long name.

Billy continues "Baron Wolfgang… Von Strucker?"

Wanda says "Prisoners."

Billy says "For how long?"

Wanda has a quick flashback. It only lasts a few seconds but you can hear a woman screaming. We see Wanda at age 7 crying as someone is dragging her away. We then see the younger Erik lehnsherr, played by Michael Fassbender, attempting to run towards her and save her, but he is hit by some sort of electric wave that paralyzes him and he falls to the ground. 7 year old Wanda reaches out.

7 year old Wanda yells "DADDY!"

Her voice is echoed since it is a flashback.

The flashback ends. A tear falls down Wanda's right cheek.

Pietro says "15 years."

Billy says "Do you know where Baron Von Strucker is currently?"

Wanda says "No."

Billy says "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Pietro says "No."

Billy says "How did you come to acquire your abilities?"

Simmons stops him.

Simmons says "Oh. We don't need to ask that. They're uh…"

Simmons looks awkwardly at Pietro and Wanda and then back toward Billy.

Simmons says "They're uh…"

Pietro notices that Wanda is getting annoyed and a little angry.

Pietro says "Oh boy."

Wanda says "Just say it!"

Billy and Simmons are startled and look toward Pietro and Wanda.

Wanda says "Mutant!"

Simmons quickly says "Oh no. It's not that. I have nothing against mutants, in fact I consider them, you, quite fascinating. I was just trying not to offend you or uh…

They all give her a weird look.

Simmons says "I'll just stop talking now.

She fakes a laugh.

Billy says "Alright.

Billy begins tapping on the screen. It becomes buggy for a few seconds but then clears up.

Billy says "You are cleared."

After they stand up from the chairs, Billy tosses them two lanyards. They catch them and look at them.

Billy says "Welcome to the Playground. If you'll follow me."

The scene changes to inside the office of Phil Coulson, played by Clark Gregg. Him, Nick Fury, Melinda May, played by Ming-Na Wen, Clint and Natasha are watching them through the security camera.

Billy says "I'll give you two the run of the place for while you're here."

May is at the desk looking at the computer on Coulson's desk, looking at the results of the truth test on Wanda and Pietro.

May says "All truth. No sign of result tampering of any kind."

Coulson looks over toward Clint.

Coulson says "You said they were under the same influence you were under?

Clint says "Similar. But they seemed…

He tries to think of the proper word.

Clint says "Blank. I at least was still aware of my surroundings."

Natasha says "What do we do with them?"

Nick says "Keep them hear for now."

Coulson looks at May.

Coulson says "Have Skye look up those parent names, maybe find some birth records."

May nod's and then leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11-

The scene cuts back to Stark Tower in the early morning. We see Tony sitting in a chair with his arms crossed asleep. Suddenly, all his computers light up and an alert starts.

Jarvis says "Sir? SIR?!

Tony jolts awake and rubs his eyes.

Tony says "What?"

Jarvis: Sir, my entire systems been hacked. Whoever it is, they're obtaining all the files and schematics of all Iron Man armors.

Tony instantly fully wakes up. He starts pulling up holo-screens to see what is happening to the buildings systems.

Tony says ""All" of the suits?"

Jarvis says "Yes sir."

Tony's eyes widen. He instantly changes one of the holo-screens to a phone mode.

Tony says "Call James Rhodes."

The screen reacts and begins ringing. The scene cuts to a shot of an oil rig in the distance. I can hear something break the sound-barrier and something flies past the screen in a flash. The camera changes and it is revealed to be the Col. James Rhodes, played by Don Cheadle, in his Iron Patriot suit. The camera follows as it flies over the ocean. A ring tone goes off inside the helmet and the camera changes to inside the helmet. Rhodey answers it.

Rhodey says "Rhodes."

Tony on the phone says "Rhodey?"

The scene goes back to Tony.

Tony says "Rhodey, where are you?"

The scene cuts back to Rhodey.

Rhodey says "I'm flying back from…"

He is interrupted by Tony and the scene cuts back to Tony.

Tony says "Wait, you're in the IP (Iron Patriot)?"

The scene cuts back to Rhodey.

Rhodey has a confused look.

Rhodey says "Yeah. Why?"

Tony on the phone says "Listen buddy.

The scene cuts back to Tony.

Tony says "I need you to…"

He is interrupted by Jarvis. He sounds concerned and confused.

Jarvis says "Sir?"

A new holo-screen appears. It shows a diagram of the Armor wall and several of the suit sections light up, indicating that they are online.

Jarvis says "Several of the suits are coming online."

Tony looks at the diagram and becomes worried. The scene cuts back to Rhodey.

Rhodey says "Tony, what's going on?"

The scene cuts back to Tony. He looks back toward the phone screen.

Tony yells "RHODEY! GET OUT OF THE SUIT NOW!"

The scene cuts back to Rhodey. His screen becomes buggy. The camera cuts to out of the helmet and I see the Iron Patriot suit stop and balance itself upward and it immediately opens up and ejects Rhodey. He falls. Rhodey yells as he falls and splashes into the water. The suit closes, adjusts its direction and flies off at supersonic speed. The scene cuts back to Tony. The phone has gone static.

Tony says "Rhodey? RHODEY!"

Tony slams his fist on the desk and grits his teeth.

Tony says "Dang it!"

The scene cuts back to the ocean. Rhodey resurfaces from the water and gasps for air. He hears the sound of the Iron Patriots boot thrusters. He looks in the direction of the suit and watches as it flies off. He looks to his back because he hears an engine running. He sees a speedboat from the oil rig coming to his aid. He starts swimming towards it. When Rhodey and the boat meet each other, one of the men on the boat reaches out. Rhodey grips the man's hand. They both grunt as Rhodey is pulled in and lands on his back on the floor of the boat. He gasps for air again.

The second man says "Col. Rhodes, are you alright?"

Rhodey nods. The scene cuts back to the outside of the top of Stark Tower. The camera changes and we see the ground outside of the lobby. Some alarms meant to warn people to get out of the way go off and the ground opens up and reveals to be a pair of bay doors. The camera cuts back to Tony. He hears thrusters and looks outside. It is the Iron Patriot suit. It looks like it is going to fly through the windows into the top floor, but at the last second it adjusts itself and flies down through the bay doors on the ground floor. It cuts to the floor of the armory and I see 7 Iron Man suits of various color and design are busting out of their containers and landing on the ground and then I see robotic arms backing away from a robotic skeletal body they have just assembled. The suits surround it. They hear the Iron Patriot coming from above and look towards it. The suit lands and the 7 others face it. 2 of them carry the skeleton up to the Iron Patriot. The Iron Patriot opens up, the skeleton is put inside and the suit closes. The camera changes and I see Tony watching what is happening through a live security camera feed. Tony becomes a bit anxious.

Tony says "Lock down the rest of the armory."

Jarvis says "I just did sir."

The camera changes back to the armory. The hacked suits notice metal doors fall down over the remaining suits glass containers.

Jarvis says "Firewall doors initiated."

The suits all look back at the Iron Patriot. It makes a techno sound talking to them. Think of a sound not exactly alike but similar to the one the Decepticon's from the Transformers movies made when they talked to each other in vehicle mode.

The Iron Patriot points at something. One of the suits looks in the direction and walks that way. The Iron Patriot was pointing at the severed and damaged Iron Man helmet that Sam, Maria and Bruce forgot about. The suit picks the head up and stores it inside its chest. The camera focuses on the Iron Patriots head. Inside the helmet, I see it start to stream through data. The camera changes back out of the suit and I see that whatever is controlling the suits has just ordered the robotic arms that assembled the skeleton to create more of the same skeleton from whatever else it can find because it knows it can't break through the firewalls protecting the remaining un-hacked Iron Man suits. After this, the Iron Patriot suit speaks to the other suits again and then ignites its boot thrusters and flies up out the bay doors. The other suits follow. The camera changes and I first see bystanders of New York and then Tony watching as the suits fly high into the air. The camera changes to a wide angle shot of Stark Tower. We see the suits fly just slightly above Stark Tower and then all fly in different directions, breaking the sound-barrier and flying at supersonic speed. The scene cuts back to Peter and Thor. They are laughing.

Peter says "So you…"

He is interrupted by a loud thrust sound. Everyone around them is confused. Peter, Thor and all the bystanders look around trying to find out where the sound is coming from. Suddenly, one of the hacked suits, it is like the regular Iron Man but with gunmetal where gold usually is, flies over them. Its speed causes a breeze that starts throwing napkins and papers all over the place. Peter and Thor stand up and watch the suit as it flies.)

Peter: Was that…

He does not complete his sentence, but not because of interruption.

Thor says "Excuse me."

Thor jumps over the café fence. He extends his right hand out to summon Mjolnir. We hear the sound it makes and out of the blue it flies into his hand. It startles everyone around him. Thor throws his right hand into the air and lightning falls from the sky and strikes Thor and his hammer which causes his Asgardian armor to form. The camera changes to look at a random old man sitting at a table, played by Stan Lee.

Stan Lee says "Holy Crap!"

Thor begins twirling his hammer and launches himself into the air allowing him to fly in the direction the suit is going. The scene cuts to inside Jane's apartment. Jane is trying to work on something, but is being annoyingly distracted by Darcy playing a game on her phone.

Darcy says "dang, dang it! Oh come on!"

They hear a thud clank and look outside. They see that the suit has just landed on the patio.

Darcy says "Hey it's…"

They see that the suit has raised its left arm and hear the repulsor charge.

Darcy says "Oh sh…"

Before she can finish, the suit fires a repulsor blast that destroys the entire wall. Jane and Darcy managed to jump over the table before the blast could get to them. They look toward the blown out wall after coughing for a second and brushing some debris off. The suit walks toward them. It starts looking around. Inside the helmet, it pulls up the files on Erik's wormhole generators from the last Thor movie.

We cut to Thor who has just landed on the patio. He is angered by what the suit has just done but he thinks Tony is in the suit.

Thor says "STARK?!"

The suit faces him.

Thor says "What is the meaning of this?!"

The suit is still. Thor grips his hammer. He looks over the suits shoulder and sees that Jane, Darcy, Erik and Ian all manage to leave despite the rubble. He focuses on the suit again. The suit processes what to do. The helmet clicks and is about to open. Thor is expecting to see Tony, but when the helmet opens, a powerful red beam fires at Thor. It sends him flying backwards. He soars over several buildings and ends up in a construction site and Mjolnir ends up on the other side of the site creating a crater in the dirt. All the construction workers rush out of the area as fast as possible. Thor groans and sits up. He hears the suit flying toward the site. He looks. The suit hovers high above him. Before it can lower to the ground, a thwip sound occurs and two web lines attach to the suits back. Before the suit can look, the webs angle to point upward. The camera pans up and I see Spider-Man flip over him, still holding the webs. The screen goes into slow motion. Spider-Man pulls on the webs and swings the suit over himself. The slow motion ends. The suit is thrown to the other end of the site, a few feet to the right of Mjolnir. After releasing the suit, Spider-Man webbed one of the metal bars of the structure the construction workers were building and lowers himself to the ground. He extends his hand to Thor.

Spider-Man says "Need a hand?"

Thor chuckles and Spider-Man pulls him up. They look toward the suit that has just gotten back on its feet.

Thor says "Shall we test your metal Spider-Man? I haven't had a good battle in over a year.

Thor summons Mjolnir back to him. The suit fires both its repulsors and its uni-beam. Thor and Spider-Man split left and right to avoid the blasts. The blasts leave a mark in the dirt. Thor is on one knee in the dirt, Mjolnir ready and Spider-Man jumped onto and stuck to one of the nearby support beams. Spider-Man looks around and sees a pile of metal poles. He looks back at Thor.

Spider-Man says "Hey Thor!"

Thor looks at him.

Spider-Man says "They play tennis in Asgard?"

Thor says "Tennis?"

Spider-Man says "Just follow my lead and bring the lightning when I tell you. Keep him busy."

Thor smiles.

Thor says "With pleasure."

Thor throws himself at the suit with Mjolnir. Thor grunts as he attempts to strike the suit with his hammer, but the suit appears to have force field abilities. Every time he strikes, it is deflected by a small clear energy shield. The suit pushes its palm at Thor and when it touches Thor's chest, it fires a repulsor blast. Thor steps back after it happens. Going back to Spider-Man, he is grabbing some of the metal poles and webbing them together. After he finishes, he sets the joined poles to the side. Back with Thor, he and the suit have switched directions. Spider-Man jumps up on vertical support beam. Thor sees him. Spider-Man nods. Thor puts all his strength into his next hit. He strikes the suit and it x-crosses its arms to protect itself with another force-field. Thor's strike causes it to slide back through the dirt. When it stops, it puts its arms down and before it can do anything else, it looks up after Spider-Man webs its back again. He detaches the line from his shooter, jumps down, yanking on the line when it starts running over the support beam, launching the suit a few feet into the air.

Spider-Man says "NOW!"

(Thor starts charging his hammer with electricity. Before the suit can balance itself with its thrusters, Spider-Man webs the poles he stuck together, jumps into the air and hits the suit with the poles, launching it towards Thor. Thor hits the suit with all his strength again. There is a clap of thunder when it sends the suit flying back and it crashes through a wooden fence. There is dust in the air where it lands. Spider-Man lands onto the ground. Thor walks up.

Thor says "Well done my friend."

Thor pats him on the back which causes him to lose his balance for a second. Thor looks for where to walk out of the site.

Thor: Come. We must celebrate our victory.

(The last two words of Thors sentenced are faded when Spider-Mans spider-sense goes off and he looks where the suit landed after Thor's strike.

Spider-Man says "Thor?"

Thor turns around and is shocked by what he sees. The suit appears to have survived and steps out of the dust with very little damage. Thor is angered and charges yelling. Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off again.

Thor goes "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Spider-Man reaches out to try and stop him.

Spider-Man says "Thor wait!"

The suit poses like it is about to fire its uni-beam again, but instead it projects a bright light that blinds them. When the light fades, they see that the suit is gone. They look at each other confused.

Spider-Man says "What now?"

Thor thinks for a moment and then looks back at Spider-Man. The scene cuts to the suit flying back to Jane's apartment to look for Selvig's devices. It starts firing repulsors to move stuff out of the way. After it blasts a closet door, it sees the devices inside. It walks up, takes the control pieces and wiring off of the poles, opens up its chest, puts them inside, closes its chest and then flies out. The scene cuts to a shot of an African plain. We see a very large village kingdom settled next to a large cone shaped mountain.

The text at the bottom of the screen says "Wakanda."

The camera changes to a shot of the villages residence walking around, going about their daily lives, when suddenly, they hear something loud in the distance. They all look to the sky and chatter in Wakandan, wondering where the sound is coming from. They then see 2 of the hacked Iron Man suits fly over the top of the mountain. The people are shocked by what they see. The suits fly to the base of the mountain and into a mining entrance. The scene cuts to inside the mountain where I see that the inside is made entirely out of a strange bright purple rock. The center is another cone like formation made out of the purple rock. There are men mining the rock with pickaxes but are doing so very slowly do to the durability of the rock. When the suits reach the inside of the mine, the workers all look at the suit in confusion. But before they can do anything else, one of the suits, with a silver and dark red design, fires repulsors and takes out the supports of the bridges the people set up to reach higher points of the cave. All the workers scream as they fall and are crushed by debris. Those that survived are groaning in pain. The other suit has large mechanical cylinders on its arms. The ends of the cylinders resemble sound speakers. They fire a loud sonic boom that after a few seconds causes the center formation to shatter. Inside one of the suits helmets, the computer determines that the rock as Vibrainium. We then cut to a wide angle shot of a large building built on the coast of an island.)

The text at the bottom of the screen says "The Fridge."

A small explosion occurs at the bottom right of it and we see another of the suits fly out and away from the building. The scene cuts again and I see a large active volcano.

The text at the Bottom of the screen says "Mauna Loa."

The scene cuts to inside the volcano, 5 of the suits, including the Iron Patriot, are hovering above the swirling lava. They all look upward and see the 3 remaining suits come down. They form a wide circle. The Iron Patriot opens up to release the skeleton. The suit that Thor and Spider-Man fought uses its telekinetic capabilities to float the skeleton out of the suit. When it is out, the Iron Patriot closes. Then the 3 recently arrived suits open up. Out of the suit that raided the fridge floats a silver blob. Inside one of the suits helmets, the screen shows that the substance is adamantium. Out of the suits that attacked Wakanda floats liquefied vibrainium. They close up. The remaining suits open up and release all sorts of wires, gears, circuit panels, etc., including the wormhole devices, all the materials slam together onto the skeleton and then the final suit opens its chest and pulls out the damaged helmet. The suit hovers up to the blobbed skeleton and places the helmet up right on top of it. The metal engulfs the helmet. The suit hovers back to its spot. The collection of materials is then lowered into the swirling. Some fluxes and splashes occur in the area of lava it was lowered into as under the lava, the materials are adjusting around and building onto the skeleton. After 20 seconds, the skeletons new body slowly emerges from the lava. When the body fully emerges it is still for 5 seconds. The camera changes to a close-up of its right hand. The fingers twitch, then wiggle and then it quickly clenches its fist. The camera switches over to its left hand and does the same thing; the fingers twitch, then wiggle and then it quickly clenches its fist. The camera changes to a close up shot of its head. Its electric red eyes quickly and ominously flash on.


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 12-

The scene cuts to Steve. He is in his suit with his shield on his back, driving on his motorcycle across a large plain and through a forest. He stops in the middle of an open blank area when suddenly, he jumps when he hears and then sees a large gun turret rise out of the ground from behind a large rock. Steve raises his hands.

Steve says "Stand down! Captain Steve Rogers.

The gun lowers and the base doors open. Steve lowers his arms and looks toward the doors and Billy and Natasha walk out. Billy quickly jogs up to Steve. Billy extends his hand.

Billy says "Captain Rogers. Welcome. It is an honor sir."

Steve shakes Billy's hand and Natasha scoffs.

Steve says "Pleasure."

They all hear another motorcycle coming. Natasha pulls a gun and aims.

Steve gestures.

Steve says "Relax."

He lowers his hand.

Steve says "He's with me."

Up rolls Logan on his motorcycle. He looks at Billy and Natasha.

Logan says "Hi."

Billy says "We didn't realize you were bringing guests."

Natasha says "You didn't expect we were either."

Billy says "Touche. Well, just head on in. I'll just roll your bikes to the garage.

Logan says "Thanks."

Logan gets off of his bike and walks toward the entrance and stops when he is in front of Natasha. She has a distrusting face and has her arms crossed. Logan extends his hand.

Logan says "I'm Logan."

Natasha is silent.

Logan says "Alright."

Logan walks inside. Steve starts walking toward the entrance.

Natasha says "I don't trust him."

Steve smiles.

Steve says "Didn't think you would."

Natasha smirks and follows him inside.


	13. Special Projects(See what I did there)

I figured I'd tell you about fan-scripts I plan on, or that I'm considering, writing when I'm done with Age of Ultron. Basically my input on Phase 3:

Captain America: The Secret Avengers

Thor: Ragnorak

The Amazing Spider-Man 3

Hulk Vs. Wolverine

I might ask around for help on writing some of these. If I do give TASM3 to anyone, there is one rule. You cant kill off Gwen Stacy. Her death is totally unnecessary and I think it would be nice to have a story where Gwen lives and it doesn't end in disaster. I just saw Guardians of the Galaxy the other day, and it was awesome, so I might consider doing the sequel to that too. Also, another thing, I might take a break from this at times because I have been coming up with ideas lately for what I would do with the next Transformers film. I might multitask, but I don't know. I'll just figure it out as I go along. Thank you for your support. Scene 13 should be ready soon.


	14. Scene idea

So I thought of an idea for a scene, but I'm debating whether or not it should be in this or in TASM3. It would be a scene where Fury explains to Peter that when Peters parents left, they were flying to meet Fury but as we know, the plane was crashed. They were flying so Fury could put them under SHIELD protection. He would also mention that Fury said that they could bring Peter if they wanted to, but they declined and said they wanted Peter to have as normal a life as possible. It would also be implied or just actually said that Richard was one of the few people Fury ever really trusted.

I really don't want to put too much focus on the Peters Parents thing so it would probably be better to save it for TASM3 as Fury's cameo. Once the stories actually done, I will be doing some deleted scenes of sorts so maybe that could work too. Let me know what you guys think.

One last thing. As some of you may know, one of the future scripts I plan to write is Captain America: The Secret Avengers. One of the members of the Secret Avengers is Moon Knight. I need to know if any of you know the character enough and have a casting pick for the character. It seems like I've heard that some people want Ian Somerhalder. Let me know what you guys think.


	15. It's the end of the path I started us on

I am sorry to announce that this story will not continue. I just cant figure out how to continue despite how many ideas I had for later scenes. Not to mention how much has been revealed about the actual film recently. Thank you so much for all of your support. I am considering starting some other projects including:

Crash and Sam & Cat

Deathstroke(movie)

Transformers 5

Also be sure to check out my ongoing Fanfiction series "Ask that Guy with the Glasses."


End file.
